Sygnały (Grabiński)
Na dworcu towarowym, w starym, dawno z obiegu wyszłym wagonie pocztowym zgromadziło się jak zwykle na pogawędkę kilku wolnych od służby kolejarzy. Było trzech kierowników pociągu, starszy kontroler Trzpień i zastępca naczelnika stacji Haszczyc. Ponieważ październikowa noc była dość chłodna, więc zapalili ogień w żelaznym piecyku, którego rurę wpuszczono w otwór dachu. Szczęśliwy ten pomysł zawdzięczało grono inwencji kierownika Świty, który osobiście sprowadził rdzą już przeżarty ogrzewacz, wyrzucony z jakiejś poczekalni, i przystosował go wybornie do zmienionych warunków. Cztery drewniane, podartą ceratą obciągnięte ławki i stół ogrodowy o trzech nogach i szerokiej jak tarcza płycie uzupełniały urządzenie wnętrza. Nad głowami siedzących zawieszona na haku latarnia rozsiewała po twarzach przymglone światło półmroku. Tak wyglądało „kasyno kolejowe” funkcjonariuszy stacji Przełęcz, przygodny przytułek dla bezdomnych kawalerów, cicha, ustronna przystań dla luzujących się w służbie konduktorów. Tutaj w chwilach wolnych schodzili się strawieni jazdą bywalcy, stare, osiwiałe „wilki kolejowe”, by wytchnąć po odbytej turze i pogwarzyć z kolegami zawodu. Tutaj w dymie konduktorskich fajek, w czadzie tytoniu, prymki, papierosów, tułały się echa opowieści, tysięcznych przygód i anegdot, snuło przędziwo kolejarskiej doli. I dziś posiedzenie gwarne było i ożywione, zespół wyjątkowo dobrany, sama stacyjna „śmietanka”. Właśnie przed chwilą opowiedział Trzpień ciekawy epizod z własnego życia i zdołał tak przykuć uwagę słuchaczy, że zapomnieli podsycić dogorywujące fajeczki i teraz trzymali je w zębach zimne już i wygasłe jak wystygłe kratery wulkanu. W wagonie zaległa cisza. Przez zwilżone kroplami dżdżu okno widać było mokre dachy wozów lśniące pod światło reflektorów jak stalowe pancerze. Od czasu do czasu przemknęła latarka budnika, mignął niebieski sygnał maszyny przetokowej; od czasu do czasu rozrywał ciemności zielony refleks zwrotnicy, zagrał czerwony krzyk drezyny. Z dala spoza czarnego szańca drzemiących wozów dochodził stłumiony gwar dworca głównego. Przez rozstęp między wagonami przeglądała część toru: parę równoległych pasów szyn. Na jeden z nich zajeżdżał powoli wypróżniony już pociąg, znużone całodzienną gonitwą tłoki pracowały leniwo, ospale przerabiając ruch swój na obroty kół. W pewnej chwili parowóz stanął. Spod piersi maszyny wytoczyły się kłęby oparów i otuliły pękaty kadłub. Światła latarń na czole olbrzyma zaczęły uginać się w tęczowe glorie, złociste obręcze i przepajać sobą chmurę pary. W jakimś momencie wynikła optyczna złuda: lokomotywa, a wraz z nią wagony uniosły się ponad zwały par i tak trwały przez pewien czas zawieszone w powietrzu. Po paru sekundach pociąg wrócił do poziomu szyn, wydzielając z organizmu ostatni wysiąk, by odtąd pogrążyć się w zadumę nocnego spoczynku. — Piękne złudzenie — zauważył Świta, który od dłuższego już czasu wyglądał przez szybę. — Widzieliście panowie ten pozorny wzwód maszyny? — Rzeczywiście — potwierdziło parę głosów. — Przypomniało mi to legendę kolejarską słyszaną przed laty. — Opowiadajcie ją, Świta, prosimy — zachęcił Haszczyc. — Prosimy, prosimy! — Owszem — historia niedługa; można ją streścić w paru słowach. Krąży pomiędzy kolejarzami jako opowieść o pociągu, który zniknął. — Jak to zniknął? Ulotnił się czy jak? — No nie. Zniknął — nie znaczy jeszcze: przestał istnieć! Zniknął — to znaczy: nie ma go pozornie dla oka ludzkiego — w rzeczywistości zaś gdzieś jest, gdzieś przebywa, chociaż nie wiadomo gdzie. Fenomen ten miał wywołać pewien naczelnik stacji, jakiś dziwak ogromny, a może czarownik. Sztuki dokonał przez szereg w specjalnym porządku po sobie następujących sygnałów. Zjawisko zaskoczyło go znienacka, jak sam potem utrzymywał. Oto bawił się sygnałami, które kombinował w najrozmaitszy sposób, zmieniając ich następstwo i jakość. Aż raz, po wypuszczeniu siedmiu takich znaków, pociąg zajeżdżający na jego stację nagle w pełnym biegu uniósł się w górę równolegle do toru, zawahał parę razy w powietrzu, po czym przechyliwszy się pod kątem, zniknął i rozwiał się w przestrzeni. Odtąd nikt więcej nie widział ani pociągu, ani ludzi, którzy nim jechali. Mówią, że pojawi się z powrotem, gdy ktoś wyda te same sygnały, lecz w porządku odwrotnym. Naczelnik, niestety, wkrótce potem zwariował i wszelkie próby wydobycia zeń prawdy spełzły na niczym; obłąkaniec zabrał ze sobą klucz do tajemnicy. Chyba przypadek zdarzy, że ktoś trafi na właściwe znaki i wywabi pociąg z czwartego wymiaru na ziemię. — Awantura jakich mało — zauważył kierownik Zdański. — A kiedy zaszło to cudowne zdarzenie? Czy legenda nie określa go czasowo? — Jakich sto lat temu. — Pi, pi! Ładny szmat czasu! W takim razie pasażerowie z wnętrza pociągu byliby w chwili obecnej o cały wiek starsi. Proszę wyobrazić sobie, co by to był za spektakl, gdyby tak dziś, jutro udało się jakiemuś szczęśliwcowi odnaleźć apokaliptyczne sygnały i zdjąć siedm pieczęci czaru. Ni stąd, ni zowąd zaginiony pociąg nagle spada z nieba na ziemię, wypoczęty należycie po stuletniej nirwanie, i wysypuje t wagonów tłum uginających się pod ciężarem wieku staruszków. — Zapomniałeś o tym, że w czwartym wymiarze prawdopodobnie nie potrzebują ludzie ani jedzenia, ani napoju i nie starzeją się. — Racja — zawyrokował Haszczyc — święta racja. Piękna legenda, kolego, bardzo piękna. Umilkł, coś sobie przypominając. Po chwili, nawiązując do słów Świty, rzekł w zamyśleniu: — Sygnały, sygnały... I ja coś o nich potrafię opowiedzieć — tylko nie legendę, lecz historię prawdziwą. — Słuchamy! Prosimy! — odezwał się chór kolejarzy. Haszczyc oparł łokieć o blat stołu, nałożył fajeczkę i wyrzuciwszy pod strop wozu parę mlecznych kręgów, zaczął swoją opowieść. Pewnego wieczora, koło godziny siódmej, zaalarmowano stację Dąbrowa sygnałem: „wozy odbiegły”; młotek dzwonka oddał cztery po cztery uderzenia w odstępach trzech sekund. Zanim naczelnik Pomian zdołał zorientować się, skąd nadszedł sygnał, nadpłynął z przestrzeni znak nowy; odezwały się po trzy uderzenia na przemian z dwoma dane czterokrotnie. Urzędnik zrozumiał; znaczy to: „wszystkie pociągi zatrzymać”. Niebezpieczeństwo wzmogło się widocznie. Wnosząc z pochyłości toru i kierunku silnego wiatru, wiejącego z zachodu, oderwane wozy biegły naprzeciw pociągu osobowego, który właśnie odchodził ze stacji. Należało koniecznie pociąg wstrzymać i cofnąć parę kilometrów w stronę przeciwną, jako też kryć podejrzaną partię przestrzeni. Ekspedient, młody, energiczny urzędnik, wydał stosowne zarządzenia. Osobowy szczęśliwie zawrócono z drogi, a równocześnie wysłano ze stacji maszynę z ludźmi, których zadaniem było wstrzymać biegnące samopas wagony. Lokomotywa ostrożnie posuwała się w niebezpiecznym kierunku, rozświetlając sobie drogę trzema potężnymi reflektorami; przed nią w odległości 700 m szło dwóch dróżników z zapalonymi pochodniami i tropiło uważnie linię. Lecz ku zdumieniu całego personalu wozów odbiegłych nigdzie po drodze nie spotkano i po dwugodzinnej, oględnej do ostatecznych granic jeździe maszyna zawinęła do najbliższej stacji Głaszów. Naczelnik przyjął ekspedycję z ogromnym zdziwieniem. Nikt o sygnałach nic nie wiedział, przestrzeń absolutnie była pewną i żadne niebezpieczeństwo z tej strony nie zagrażało. Zbici z tropu funkcjonariusze wsiedli na maszynę i około jedenastej w nocy powrócili do Dąbrowy. Tutaj tymczasem zaniepokojenie wzrosło. 10 minut przed powrotem parowozu dzwonki znowu odezwały się, tym razem domagając się przysłania lokomotywy ratunkowej z robotnikami. Urzędnik ruchu był w rozpaczy; zdenerwowany sygnałami płynącymi wciąż od strony Głaszowa, przemierzał niespokojnymi krokami peron, wychodził na linię, to znów wracał do biura stacyjnego, bezradny, przerażony, wylękły. Istotnie sytuacja była przykra. Alarmowany co kilkanaście minut kolega z Głaszowa odpowiadał zrazu z flegmą, że wszystko w porządku; potem zniecierpliwiony zaczął łajać od półgłówków i wariatów. A tu tymczasem szły sygnały za sygnałami, coraz natarczywiej dopraszające się wysyłki wagonów robotniczych. Czepiając się, jak tonący ostatniej deski ratunku, zatelegrafował Pomian w stronę przeciwną, do Zbąszyna, przypuszczając nie wiadomo dlaczego, że stamtąd idzie alarm. Oczywiście odpowiedziano przecząco; i tam wszystko szło wzorowym porządkiem. — Czy ja zwariowałem, czy tamci nie przy zmysłach? — zapytał w końcu przechodzącego blokmistrza. — Panie Sroka, czy słyszał pan te przeklęte dzwonki? — Słyszałem panie naczelniku, słyszałem. O znowu! Ki kaduk? Rzeczywiście, nieubłagane młotki tłukły ponownie o żelazne kresy; wołały o pomoc robotników i lekarzy. Na zegarze mijała wtedy już pierwsza. Pomian wpadł we wściekłość. — A co mnie to wszystko wreszcie, do stu piorunów, obchodzi? Stąd: wszystko w porządku, stamtąd: wszystko na miejscu — więc czego chcesz, do diabła ciężkiego? To jakiś błazen głaszowski figle z nami stroi, wywracając do góry nogami całą stację! Zrobię doniesienie i kwita! — Nie przypuszczam, panie naczelniku — wtrącił spokojnie asystent — sprawa za poważna, by ją ujmować z tego punktu widzenia. Raczej przyjąć trzeba jakąś omyłkę. — Ładna omyłka! Czyż nie słyszałeś kolega, co odpowiedzieli mi z obu stacji najbliższych? Chyba niepodobna przypuścić jakichś przypadkowo zabłąkanych sygnałów z dalszych przystanków, o których by tamci nie wiedzieli. Jeśli dotarty do nas, musiały wpierw przejść przez ich rejon. Więc? — Więc prosty wniosek, że pochodzą od jakiegoś dróżnika na przestrzeni między Dąbrową a Głaszowem. Pomian spojrzał na podwładnego z uwagą. — Od któregoś z budników, powiada pan? Hm... muzę. Ale po co? Dlaczego? Nasi ludzie zbadali przecież całą linię krok za krokiem i nie znaleźli nic podejrzanego. Urzędnik rozkrzyżował ramiona. — Tego to już nie wiem. Rzecz można zbadać później w porozumieniu z Głaszowem. W każdym razie sądzę, że możemy spać spokojnie i nie zważać na dzwonki. Wszystko, co należało do nas, zrobiliśmy — przestrzeń przeszukana dokładnie, na linii nie ma ani śladu niebezpieczeństwa, którym nam grożą. Uważam te znaki po prostu za tzw. „fałszywy alarm”. Spokój asystenta podziałał kojąco na naczelnika. Pożegnał kolegę i zamknął się na resztę nocy w biurze. Lecz służba niełatwo przeszła nad tym do porządku. Ludzie skupili się na bloku koło zwrotniczego i coś szeptali między sobą tajemniczo; od czasu do czasu, gdy ciszę nocy przerwał nowy podrzut dzwonka, pochylone ku sobie głowy kolejarzy zwracały się w stronę słupa sygnałowego i kilka par oczu rozszerzonych zabobonną trwogą śledziło ruchy kujących młotków. — Zły znak — mruczał strażnik Grzela — zły znak! I tak grały sygnały aż do pierwszego brzasku. Lecz im bliżej było rana, tym dźwięki stawały się słabsze, niklejsze, w tym dłuższych odstępach czasu po sobie, aż zgłuchły bez echa przed świtem. Ludzie odetchnęli, jakby zmora nocna usunęła się z piersi. Nazajutrz Pomian zwrócił się do władz w Ostoi, zdając dokładny raport z zajść ubiegłej nocy. Nadeszła telegraficznie odpowiedź kazała mu czekać na przybycie specjalnej komisji, która miała sprawę gruntownie zbadać. W ciągu dnia ruch odbywał się regularnie i wszystko miało przebieg normalny. Lecz z uderzeniem godziny siódmej wieczór odezwały się znowu alarmujące sygnały w tym samym, co wczoraj, porządku; więc najpierw sygnał: „wozy odbiegły”, potem rozkaz: „wszystkie wozy zatrzymać”, wreszcie hasło: „przysłać lokomotywę z robotnikami”, i rozpaczliwy krzyk o pomoc: „przysłać maszynę z robotnikami i lekarzem”. Charakterystycznym było stopniowanie w doborze znaków, z których każdy następny zdradzał wzmożenie się urojonego niebezpieczeństwa. Sygnały uzupełniały się oczywiście, tworząc rozerwany przestankami łańcuch, snujący jakąś złowieszczą opowieść o domniemanym nieszczęściu. A jednak rzecz wyglądała na drwiny lub głupi figiel. Naczelnik wściekał się, służba zachowywała różnie; jedni brali historię z humorystycznego punktu widzenia i śmiali się z zapamiętałych dzwonków, inni żegnali przesądnie. Blokowy Zdun utrzymywał półgłosem, że diabeł siedzi w słupie sygnałowym i kłapie dzwonkiem na przekorę. W każdym razie nikt znaków nie tłumaczył na serio i na stacji nie poczyniono odpowiednich zarządzeń. Alarm trwał z przerwami aż do rana i dopiero gdy na wschodzie przetarła się bladożółta linia, dzwonki uspokoiły się. Nareszcie po bezsennie spędzonej nocy doczekał się naczelnik przybycia komisji koło dziesiątej nad ranem. Przyjechał z Ostoi nadinspektor Turner, wysoki, szczupły, ze zmrużonymi złośliwie oczkami pan, z całym sztabem urzędników. Zaczęło się śledztwo. Panowie „z góry” mieli już ustalony pogląd na sprawę. Sygnały, zdaniem pana nadinspektora, pochodziły z budki któregoś z dróżników na linii Dąbrowa-Głaszów. Chodziło tylko o to, z czyjej. Według etatu było na tej przestrzeni budników dziesięciu; z tej liczby należało wydzielić ośmiu, którzy nie posiadali aparatu do dawania sygnałów tego typu. Podejrzenie padło zatem na pozostałych dwóch. Inspektor postanowił wybadać obu na miejscu ich przeznaczenia. Po sutym obiedzie u pana naczelnika wyruszył z Dąbrowy po dwunastej w południe specjalny pociąg z komisją śledczą. Po półgodzinnej jeździe panowie wysiedli przed budką dróżnika Dziwoty, jednego z podejrzanych. Biedna człeczyna, przerażony najściem nieoczekiwanych gości, zapomniał języka w gębie i na pytania odpowiadał jakby zbudzony z głębokiego uśpienia. Po przeszło godzinnym badaniu doszła komisja do przekonania, że Dziwota Bogu ducha winien i o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Więc by nie tracić czasu, pan nadinspektor zostawił go w spokoju, zalecając swoim ludziom dalszą jazdę do drugiego strażnika, na którym teraz skupiła się jego śledcza uwaga. W 40 minut potem stanęli na miejscu. Na spotkanie nie wybiegł nikt. To zastanowiło. Posterunek wyglądał jakby wymarły; żadnej poszlaki życia w obejściu, żadnego śladu żyjącej istoty wokoło. Nie odzywały się patriarchalne głosy gospodarstwa domowego, nie zapiał kogut, nie zrzędziła kura. Po stromych, w parę poręczy ujętych schodkach weszli na wzgórze, na którym wznosił się domek budnika Jaźwy. U wejścia powitały gości niezliczone roje much złych, zjadliwych, brzęczących; owady, jakby wściekłe na intruzów, rzuciły się do rąk, do oczu, do twarzy. Zapukano do drzwi. Z wnętrza nikt nie odpowiedział Jeden z kolejarzy nacisnął klamkę — drzwi były zamknięte. — Panie Tuziak — skinął Pomian na ślusarza stacyjnego — wytrychem go! — Duchem, panie naczelniku. Zazgrzytało żelazo, zachrzęścił zamek i ustąpił. Inspektor wyważył nogą drzwi i wszedł do środka. Lecz w tejże chwili cofnął się z powrotem na podwórze, przytykając chusteczkę do nosa. Z wnętrza uderzył okropny zaduch. Jeden z urzędników odważył się przekroczyć próg i zajrzał w głąb. Przy stole pod oknem siedział budnik z głową spuszczoną na piersi, z ręką prawą opartą palcami na guziku aparatu sygnałowego. Urzędnik zbliżył się do stołu i zbladłszy, zawrócił ku wyjściu. Krótkie spojrzenie rzucone na rękę dróżnika przekonało, że nie palce ujmowały taster, lecz trzy nagie, ogołocone z mięsa piszczele. W tej chwili siedzący przy stole zachwiał się i zwalił się jak kłoda na ziemię. Poznano trupa Jaźwy w stanie zupełnego rozkładu. Obecny lekarz stwierdził śmierć zaszłą przynajmniej dziesięć dni temu. Spisano protokół i pochowano na miejscu zwłoki, rezygnując z obdukcji z powodu silnie posuniętego zepsucia. Przyczyny śmierci nie wykryto. Wypytywani o to chłopi z sąsiedniej wsi nie umieli dać żadnych wyjaśnień prócz tego, że już od dłuższego czasu Jaźwy nie widywano. W dwie godziny później wróciła komisja do Ostoi. Naczelnik Dąbrowy miał tej nocy i następnych sen spokojny i nie zmącony sygnałami. Lecz w tydzień potem zaszła na linii Dąbrowa-Głaszów straszliwa katastrofa. Oderwane nieszczęśliwym trafem wagony wpadły na pociąg pospieszny, dążący z przeciwnej strony, i zdruzgotały go doszczętnie. Zginął cały personel służbowy i osiemdziesięciu kilku podróżnych. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu